The List
by DancingInStars
Summary: The 'to-do' list of the one and only, Sirius Black. R&R please.


_A very bored me + a stack of papers + a packet of strawberry flavoured gummies = THIS!_

_I've never done something like this before, so feedback will be appreciated ^^_

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC. I would be the happiest 14 year-old in the world if I owned the Marauders. As would many other girls out there I'm sure._

_***_

Padfoot's list of very VERY important things to do/remember in order to survive this year

1. Marauder it to the max.

2. Try and break last years prank record.

3. If number 2 fails (not bloody likely), aim for reaching the yearly pranking quota.

4. Get up at 4 in the morning every time there's a special occasion (e.g. Christmas, the first day of spring, the day Muggles prance about with those leo-thingies) and show excessive amount of spirit.

5. Get into the Slytherin common room and show the most spirit there.

6. Number 4 however has a _slight_ exception to Valentines Day because no one would not let me live it down if they caught me with a large frilly ribbon with 'Snivellus is MINE!' sneaking down the hall. (Note to self: Borrow Prongs's invisibility cloak if possible)

7. According to Moony, the unofficial copy of 'Hogwarts: A History -Reprised Edition of the Goblin Rebellion' (didn't even know it existed) clearly states under Chapter 711, paragraph yada yada yada, cross section yip yip yip, that; 'Streaking across the Hogwarts Grounds is STRICTLY forbidden.

8. Rules are meant to be broken.

9. I solemnly swear to break this rule.

10. Do not under any circumstances hit any Slytherins on the head with the Beater's bat in a Quidditch match… Intentionally or not (Damn). Apparently none of the teachers buy the excuse no matter how much you insist that the guys head looks exactly like a Bludger from any angle.

11. Find a good costume to go with the top secret super awesome mega prank for Halloween.

12. History has shown that _not _wearing anything and saying that it is a symbol of creativity and innovation of the future in a load of crap… though it _is _creative. Professor McGonagall might get a coronary.

13. Or worse, all the girls will get coronaries and my social life will crumble.

14. Get Prongs to loosen up on Steph. For heaven's sake, the girl's 17. She has the right to date whoever she wants without James getting us to go incognito on the bloke.

15. 'Date whoever she wants' however does not include any snotty Ravenclaws or whiny Hufflepuffs because they're not good enough for her for said reasons.

16. Or any Slytherins because I don't like them.

17. Casually ask later if she's still saying that guy with the strange name and that weird accent. Matthias Parsnip or something.

18. Just hypothetically speaking of course.

19. … You know what? Forget number 14, we're just looking out for her.

20. Peter needs help.

21. I _must _help him.

22. I must _try_ and help him.

23. I must remember that.

24. Bribing James with Firewhisky is wrong.

25. Steph will kill me if I do that.

26. Bribing James with Firewhisky _without_ Steph and/or Moony knowing will save everyone from trouble…

27. … until they find out. Moony will probably go into lecture mode and Steph might get a coronary.

28. James will have my head if she does.

29. Note to self: Steph is too young to get a coronary. OR IS SHE?

30. Remember to get her a birthday present soon.

31. Putting James hair on fire like last time would probably give her a seizure.

32. I do not want to live with the guilt of her death on her birthday.

33. Must start thinking of a present now.

34. Making lame puns for Lily to 'charm' Flitwick would always end badly.

35. Same thing goes with arguing with Steph that I, Sirius Orion Black had a star named _after me _and _not _the other way around.

36. Pester her for Astronomy notes (Honestly, does she think I lose sleep like her thinking about how Saturn would look like if it suddenly got itself aligned with… whatever she was talking bout, when I could lose sleep thinking about he-… _other_ things?), Prongs for Transfiguration stuff and Moony for everything else.

37. …Something to do with N.E.W.T's?

38. Oh Merlin, got to start studying soon.

39. Sooner… or later.

40. To heck with it.

_***_

_Finite _

_Saying that made me feel strangely accomplish. _

_Virtual cookies to anyone who leaves a comment (if you could). Constructive criticisms are welcomed too. I had tons of fun doing this, and hope I can improve on any future stories._

_Syaz_


End file.
